1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat dissipation device and particularly to a heat dissipation device having an excellent heat dissipating capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate great amounts of heat during operation thereof. If the heat is not properly dissipated, it can deteriorate an operational stability of the electronic components and damage associated electronic devices. Thus the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation of these electronic components. A heat dissipation device is often attached to a top surface of a CPU to remove heat therefrom.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation device attached to a CPU includes a heat sink having a base and a plurality of fins arranged on the base, and a plurality of heat pipes extending in the base and the fins. In order to promote the heat dissipation effect of the heat sink, fans have been widely used. Consequently, fan covers have been widely used for guiding airflow from the fan to the heat sink and preventing airflow from escaping out of the heat sink without flowing therethrough. However, as CPUs operate faster and faster and produce more and more heat, the effective heat dissipation surface area of the heat sink must be correspondingly increased. Conventional heat sink is difficult to satisfy heat dissipation requirement of modern CPUs.
Therefore, an improved heat dissipating device which has a large heat dissipation surface area is desired.